


The Koi Princess

by NerdQueenie



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Royalty, Self-Indulgent, Side Story, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdQueenie/pseuds/NerdQueenie
Summary: Ai is sent off to marry the prince of the Full Moon Kingdom, much to her dismay. During her stay, she meets a dark magician with a painful past.
Relationships: Chapur (Dress Up! Time Princess)/Original Female Character, Gina (Dress Up! Time Princess)/Kahir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m not going!” I yelled with tears in my eyes.  
“Ai, you do not have a choice,” my father said. “In order to maintain peace with the Full Moon Kingdom, this needs to be done.”  
“Maintain peace?!” I cried. “How is marrying a complete stranger going to maintain peace?”  
I paced back and forth in front of my parents, both are frowning at me.  
“Why do I not get a say?” I asked. “This should be my choice!”  
“This discussion is over!” My father roared. “You are going tomorrow!”  
“Hakaku would have happily agreed to do this if he were in your place!” My mother chimed in.  
My jaw dropped. I couldn’t hold back any longer, and let the tears stream down my face.  
“How dare you?!” I screamed. “How dare you bring him into this?!”  
I couldn’t take it anymore. I stormed off to my room, collapsing onto my bed and wailing into my pillow before falling asleep. I awoke to sunlight streaming through my window. I sat up, feeling a light weight near my feet. I sat up and looked over to see a fresh set of clothing on my bed.

“Your Highness,” A voice said from the doorway. I looked up to see my assistant standing in the doorway with a tray of rice, miso soup, fish and tea. “It’s time to get ready for your journey.”  
“Haya.” I let out a long sigh, “you may approach. Also I told you to call me by name when we’re alone.”  
“I’ve prepared the bath for you already.” Haya stepped forward and placed the tray on my bedside table, “we have two hours until our meeting with Sinbad at the port.”  
I manage to pull myself out of bed, removing my bedclothes and walking into the washroom.  
“Haya,” I said as she scrubbed my skin. “How long do you think the journey will take?”  
“Your father discussed it with Sinbad,” she replied. “He said it would take roughly 3 days, Your High- I mean Ai.”  
Haya lifted a bucket over my head, “please cover your face.”  
I did what I was told as the warm water was poured over me. I stood up and climbed into the bath, sinking into the warm water with a relaxed sigh.  
“You’ll need to get out soon, since we’re in a hurry,” Haya said.  
“Understood.” I closed my eyes. “Give me a minute.”  
I relaxed in the water for a few minutes before reluctantly getting out of the water. Haya approached me with a robe, putting it on me. 

I walked back into my room, approaching the breakfast tray. Looking over the food, I decided to start with the fish and finish with the tea. Haya stood in front of me holding a revealing red top adorned with gold trim.  
“Your dress is going to be a bit different to your usual one.” She smiled awkwardly as I removed my robe and put on the top.  
Haya then passed me a glittering, sheer orange skirt, and I put it on. The kimono was the hardest. It was large and awkward with an oversized obi, but it complemented the top and the skirt well with a flower pattern in many red shades, and it hung off my shoulders just enough to show the gold trim of the top underneath.  
Haya took a step back, her eyes lighting up, “You look so beautiful…”  
“Thank you.” I smiled.  
“Now for your hair.” Haya gestured to the seat in front of the vanity.  
I sat down, staring into the mirror. I stared at the key hanging around my neck, subconsciously playing with it.  
“Do you want your music box?” Haya asked me, interrupting my thoughts.  
I silently nodded.  
Haya moved out of view of the mirror. I could hear one of my cupboards open and some rustling, before she came back holding my little golden music box in one hand and a hairbrush in the other. She placed the music box in front of me and started brushing my hair. I grabbed my music box, putting the key in the little slot and turning it. A sombre melody played, and I closed my eyes, humming softly along with the tune. Haya joins me as she began gathering my hair into a bun, leaving a few loose strands on either side. After pinning it in place, she grabbed an extravagant golden hairpiece with giant lotus flowers on either side.  
“This seems a little overkill…” I grimaced at the hairpiece.  
“Your parents want you to make a good first impression.” Haya replied, carefully placing the piece on my head and pinning it in place. It felt like carrying an anvil on my head.  
I looked over the makeup on the vanity in front of me, opting for the dark red lip stain and black eyeliner.  
“It’s almost time to leave.” I heard my mother say from my doorway.  
I stared into the mirror, dreading the arrival more than the journey, and stood up. I walked through the door, past my mother. Every step towards the port made my heart sink further.


	2. Chapter 2

The salty breeze felt cool on my skin as I looked around the port at the many ships ported there.  
“Your Highness!” A large man dressed in gold and jewels approached me with a big grin. “I’m so honoured to finally meet you! I am Sinbad.”  
“Well-met, Sinbad.” I smiled, holding out my hand.  
He took my hand, bringing it up to give it a small peck before bowing to me.  
“Now, shall we, Your Highness?” He gestured to the ramp leading up to the vessel.  
I followed him onto the boat. Sinbad helped me step down from the ramp. Haya and my guards followed behind.  
“If you’re ready, we’ll depart immediately,” Sinbad said.  
I turned to Haya and my guards. The guards nodded and Haya, although she looked nervous, reluctantly nodded too.  
“We are ready.” I turned back to Sinbad.  
“Great!” Sinbad clapped his hands together. “Then let us set sail!”

I watched with worry as Haya leaned over the railing, the colour completely gone from her face as she threw up.  
“That’s it,” Sinbad said quietly as he rubbed Haya’s back. “Get it all out.”  
“I-I’m sorry, Your Highness,” She turned to me, whimpering out before suddenly leaning over the railing to puke some more.  
“Perhaps you should lay down in the cabin.” Sinbad took a draw from his pipe. “Get some rest.”  
“Th-that might be a good idea…” Haya slowly turned, hobbling to the cabins. “I-I’ll see you when we hit land.”  
After she left, Sinbad looked at me, “Is she going to be alright?”  
“I hope so,” I replied. “I had no idea she’d get seasick…”  
“Anyway.” Sinbad sighed. “How are you feeling?”  
“Hm? About what?” I asked.  
“About travelling to a new land,” He continued. “Meeting the Royal Family…”  
“I…” I paused.  
“You can tell me.” He gave a cheeky smile. “I won’t tell.”  
I let out a small laugh, momentarily forgetting my problems, but the feeling didn’t last long and the smile faded from my face.  
“I’m scared.” I stared at the vast ocean. “Not the travelling, just…”  
I trailed off.  
“The marriage,” Sinbad finished my sentence and I nodded.  
“Marrying a complete stranger with no choice on the matter?” I shook my head, holding back the tears.  
“Kahir is a good man, Your Highness.” He tried to reassure me. “He’d do everything to take care of you and make you happy.”  
“That’s not the issue,” I said. “I should at least have a choice. What does a loveless marriage have to do with peace?”  
Sinbad let out a chuckle, confusing me.  
“Did I say something humourous?” I frowned.  
“Oh, no, Your Highness.” He shook his head. “You just sound a lot like him.”  
“‘Him?’”  
“Kahir,” he replied.  
“Oh, I see.” I turned my gaze back to the ocean.  
“Give him a chance.” Sinbad took a puff from his pipe. “If you still don’t like him, I’ll talk to the king.”  
My head snapped back to him in shock. “W-what?”  
“The king and I are good friends.” He laughed. “It’s why I was chosen to escort you.”  
I looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
“But you have to give the prince a chance.” He put a hand on his hip.  
I took a deep breath. “Deal.”  
“Now that we have that out the way,” he said. “Why don’t you go check on Haya?”  
“Yeah.” I nodded before turning away and heading into the cabin where Haya was resting.  
She was curled up on the bed with a bucket beside her, and her head hanging over the edge of the bed. Most of the colour had come back to her face.  
“How are you feeling?” I asked quietly.  
“A-a little better…” She mumbled out. “How much longer?”  
“We should hit land tomorrow afternoon if the conditions stay clear.” I knelt beside her, moving her hair from her face.  
“That’s good…” Haya closed her eyes, slowly drifting off as I stroked her hair.  
I stayed by her side until she eventually fell asleep. I stood back up looking at the bunk above her, contemplating on getting some rest too. I climbed up into the bed, lying down. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

“On the other side of that door is my arranged fiancé.” Just the thought of that alone made me nauseous. I stared at the large ornamental door, wondering what he was like. What his family was like.  
“Please wait here, Your Highness.” Sinbad snapped me out of my thoughts. “I’ll go inform them of your arrival.”  
He disappeared behind the door. The chatter and movement ceased a short while after.  
“Your Majesties, and Your Highness,” I could hear Sinbad’s voice echo through the banquet hall. “The Princess of the Orizuru Kingdom has arrived.”  
“Excellent,” a soft female voice spoke up. “Please see her in.”  
After a short while, Sinbad left the banquet hall. Seeing him come back made me lightheaded, knowing what was going to happen next.  
“They’re ready to see you, Your Highness,” he said.  
“Okay.” I took a deep breath. “Here we go.”  
“It’ll be alright.” Sinbad whispered to me as he opened the door. “You’ll be alright.”

I stepped through the door, looking around the room. It was dimly lit with candlelight. The table was covered in many exotic dishes I had never seen before. A few people stood around the table, conversing and whispering amongst one another. Sitting around the table was whom I assumed to be the king, queen and prince. The seat meant for me nestled between the queen and the prince, both had a friendly and welcoming smile. I began slowly walking towards my seat, forcing a smile despite my overwhelming anxiety and urge to cry. I was so focused on getting to my seat, I had failed to notice one of my guards had stepped on my dress. Time seemed to freeze as I fell forward. An arm reached out and caught me before I hit the ground.  
“Are you alright, Your Highness?” A smooth, deep voice asked me as they helped me regain my balance.  
I took the chance to look at who had saved me from complete embarrassment. He was a tall, bearded man dressed in black with a large, purple cloth wrapped around him. His stern, brown eyes studied my face, waiting for an answer.  
“I-I’m alright, thank you,” I stuttered out red-faced as I quickly regained my composure, and almost ran to my seat with Haya following behind while my guards stood by the door.  
After sitting down, I finally forced myself to look up to see everyone staring at me. I just wanted to crawl under the table and hide. The queen stood up, looking at me with a gentle smile.  
“It’s good to finally meet you Princess Ai,” she said. “My name is Scheherazade. This is my husband, Shahryar, and this is my son, Kahir.”  
“Thank you for your hospitality.” I regained my composure. “It’s an honour to meet you all.”  
“Likewise, Your Highness.” Kahir smiled. “I do hope you’ll like it here.”  
“I hope so too.” My voice wavered a bit when I spoke.  
“Young lady.” At first I thought the king was speaking to me. “Please, stand with the guards by the door-”  
“No!” I suddenly yelled without control, making everyone stare at me. I avert my eyes in embarrassment. “I-I mean no, Haya stays with me.”  
“If you insist, Your Highness.” Kahir smiled at me before looking over at the servants. “Get Lady Haya a seat please.”  
A servant grabbed a seat for Haya, placing it between the queen and myself. Haya sat down with a quiet “thank you”. Haya and I look at each other, and I give her a comforting smile.  
“Now, let us eat,” the queen smiled.

At first, everyone was quietly eating their food. Kahir spoke up, breaking the silence.  
“So, Ai,” he said. “How was the journey?”  
“Oh, it was good!” I nodded, looking over at Haya. “Haya got a bit seasick, but I’m glad she’s okay.”  
“Y-Your Highness…” Haya whispered, embarrassed.  
“Anyway.” I turned back to Kahir. “The journey went well, without much trouble at all.”  
“That’s good to hear!” He grinned. “What’s Japan like? Is it much different here?”  
“Oh, yes,” I replied. “Vastly different, both land and culture. I’ve never seen a desert before.”  
Kahir let out a small chuckle at this.  
“We usually don’t sit on chairs like this, at least not often,” I continued. “We usually kneel at a lowset table.”  
“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” The queen asked. “Your legs would get tired.”  
“I barely notice anymore.” I shrugged. “I could kneel for hours without much issue.”  
“Are Japanese weddings much different?” The king spoke up, making freeze.  
Haya gave me a worried look. She knew of my concerns about this arrangement.  
“I…” I tried to think of a response, but my mind was blank. I looked up from my plate, and the world was a blur. I couldn’t breathe or speak.  
“Your Highness!” Haya’s voice crying out was the last thing I heard before everything disappeared into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to find myself in a large, lush bed, fitted with silky red sheets. I rolled my head to the left to see Haya and another person speaking. I only managed to catch the end of the conversation.  
“She was showing signs of major anxiety,” the stranger said. “All she needs to do is rest and she’ll be fine.”  
“Oh, that’s good.” Haya took a breath of relief. “I was so scared she was poisoned or something.”  
“Haya…” I mumbled out, making the two suddenly look at me.  
“Your Highness!” Haya ran to my side. “How are you feeling?”  
“I’m alright, I think.” I slowly sat up, rubbing my head. “What happened?”  
“We were sitting at the table,” she explained. “And then you just blacked out.”  
“I fainted?” I asked.  
“Yes, Your Highness. The Royal Doctor took a look at you.” Haya gestured to the stranger. “He said you fainted due to a panic attack.”  
“You seem to be alright now,” the doctor spoke up. “But take it easy.”  
“I will, thank you.” I nodded.  
“Oh also, the prince is waiting outside,” he added. “Shall I send him in?”  
“I’d like a few minutes with Haya first,” I replied.  
“As you wish, Your Highness.” The doctor bowed before leaving.  
I waited for the doctor to leave before letting out a long sigh, my head falling into my hands.  
“Are you okay, Ai?” Haya asked me softly. “Is the prince not to your liking?”  
“He seems nice enough, but…” I looked up from my hands. “How can I tell from just an hour or so?”  
Haya stayed silent, nodding in agreement and understanding.  
“I’d barely be able to tell from a few months!” I shook my head. “And they want me to marry him in a matter of days!”  
“Your parents haven’t been very...agreeable.” Haya sighed.  
“They’ve never treated me like a daughter!” My voice shook. I could feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes. “Just some...pawn for power!”  
“I wish there was more I could do…” Haya placed a hand on my cheek, calming me down a little. “You’ve done so much for me.”  
I sighed, regaining my composure.  
“Being by my side is enough, Haya.” I forced a smile, placing my hand over hers. “You’ve always been there for me, and I ask nothing more than that.”

A knock at the door made us both look.  
“Princess Ai?” Kahir’s voice could be heard on the other side. “May I come in?”  
I leaned back in my bed, removing my hand from Haya’s, and she did the same, sitting up straight.I cleared my throat.  
“You may enter,” I said.  
The door slowly creaked open, Kahir peeking inside.  
“How are you feeling, Princess Ai?” He asked softly as he approached the bed. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine,” I replied, nodding. “Nerves got the better of me.”  
“You gave us all quite the scare.” Kahir looked at me, concerned. “I’m sorry, you were put on the spot so suddenly.”  
He let out a small laugh, not out of amusement.  
“I mean,” he continued. “Talking about wedding plans with someone you just met...anyone would panic.”  
I felt a pang of guilt in the pit of my stomach.  
“Oh no, it’s just been a long day,” I lied.  
“I understand.” Kahir nodded. “Well I think you’ll be happy with the surprise I’ve prepared for you.”  
“A surprise?” I asked. “What is it?”  
“Well, we did a bit of research of some of your homeland’s traditions and habits,” he explained. “I had my servants prepare a Japanese-style bathing room for you.”  
“R-really?” My eyes widened. “You didn’t need to do that…”  
“I’m sure I’m speaking for everyone in the palace,” he smiled. “When I say that we want our guest to feel as comfortable and at home as possible.”  
“Thank you so much, Prince Kahir.” I returned his smile.  
“Just Kahir is fine,” he replied. “Anyway, you should go have a hot bath now to calm your nerves.”  
I agreed, climbing out of bed and following Kahir outside with Haya tailing close behind. It had grown dark and stars now dotted the sky. The night air was freezing, vastly different to the unbearable, dry heat of the day. Although the Full Moon Kingdom was in the middle of a desert, a lucious, green garden decorated the center of the courtyard. Kahir stopped at a large, ornamental doorway.  
“This is our bathhouse.” He gestured to the doorway. “Like I said before, there’s a Japanese-style bath set up for you in there.”  
“Thank you.” I smiled.  
“Now, go enjoy your bath,” Kahir said. “For obvious reasons, I won’t be joining you, but I’ll arrange for guards to stand outside so you aren’t disturbed.”  
“Thank y-”  
“You can stop thanking me.” Kahir laughed. “Get plenty of rest tonight, and we can talk in the morning.”

Just as Kahir was leaving, two guards passed him. They stopped to bow as he walked by before walking to the entrance of the bathhouse, standing guard on either side. Feeling safer, Haya and I walked into the bathhouse. It was open with windows for natural lighting. The moonlight streamed through the window, shining on the very spot where the servants had set up my bath. Many different oils and soaps were placed by a stool and bucket of water. Next to them was a large stone basin. Welcoming steam slowly rose from the water's surface.  
"Are you ready for your bath, Your Highness?" Haya turned to me.  
"Yes," I replied as I removed my robe and sat down on the stool. "You too, Haya."  
"W-what?" Haya’s face turned beet red.  
"It's been a long day for both of us," I explained. "You should bathe too."  
"B-but-" Haya stuttered out.  
"I don't want to hear it," I cut her off. "Now, remove your clothing. I'll help wash your back."  
"Yes, Your Highness." She nodded, as she began removing her own clothes.  
"Call me Ai," I said as I stood up. "Sit."  
Haya walked over to me, sitting down on the stool. I grabbed the cloth dipping it in the bucket of water before picking up the soap and drizzling some on it. I began washing Haya. After pouring the water over her and refilling it, we exchanged places and she washed me.  
We both climbed into the hot water and sat down. We both relaxed and sighed in relief at the same time, making us look at each other and laugh.  
"It's good to see you smiling again, Ai." Haya smiled.  
"You too, Haya," I replied with a little giggle. "You always look so serious or scared."  
Haya looked shocked, "W-what?"  
"Just like that!" I laughed loudly.  
I was so busy poking fun at Haya, I hadn't noticed her reach for the bucket. Suddenly a waterfall splashed over my head. I immediately stopped laughing in surprise. Now it was Haya’s turn to laugh.  
"How's that for ‘serious’?" She giggled. “You should see the look on your face!”  
I pouted before jumping for the bucket, splashing water everywhere. I managed to grab it, scooping and throwing water at Haya as we both giggled. We both fought over the bucket, splashing one another.  
“Ai!” Haya laughed. “We’re going to empty the basin at this rate!”  
After more playing and splashing, and at least half the water was on the floor, we relaxed.  
“You’ve always been so good to me, Ai,” Haya finally said after a moment of silence. “I’m just a lowly servant, but you always treated me like I’m more than that.”  
“Because you are more than that!” I snapped. “I don’t want to ever hear you put yourself down like that again. You are my friend.”  
Haya hummed in content.  
“Remember when we first met?” She asked me.  
“Of course, how could I forget?” I replied. “You were so thin and starving. This tiny, frail, little girl who didn’t have a friend in the world...”  
“Until I met you,” She finished my sentence. “We’re from two different worlds, different classes, yet you treat me like an equal.”  
“We’re not that different, Haya.” I shook my head. “We’re both human beings. That’s reason enough to treat you like an equal.”  
“But you’re a princess and I’m…” She trailed off.  
“If being royalty means I must shun you for not being as fortunate,” I began. “Then I don’t care for it.”  
“Your parents would lose their minds if they heard that.” Haya let out a small chuckle.  
“Hakaku wouldn’t,” I said, subconsciously placing a hand over the key around my neck.. “I follow his morals.”  
“Yeah, you and Hakaku are the only ones that ever treated me like an equal.” She sighed.  
We both fell silent. I stared at my reflection in the rippling water.  
“I’m sorry,” Haya quickly said, breaking the silence. “I didn’t mean to bring down the mood.”  
“No, no.” I shook my head before giving her a small smile. “It’s fine. You didn’t.”  
“Well, I think it’s time to get out,” Haya piped up. “Wouldn’t want to be a prune!”  
“Yeah,” I agreed.  
We both climbed out of the bath, drying off and putting on our robes. We walked out of the bathhouse, nodding to the guards. As we made our way back to my room, we ran into a familiar face.

“Good evening, Your Highness.” The bearded man bowed with a smile. “It’s good to see you up and about.”  
“Oh hello again,” I smiled at my saviour from the banquet hall. “Thank you for catching me earlier. Although it didn’t really change much in the end.”  
He let out a small chuckle, “well in any case, I’m glad you are alright.”  
“I don’t believe I asked your name,” I said.  
“You may call me Chapur.” He bowed again. “I am the Royal Astrologer.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Chapur.” I curtsied.  
“Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Your Highness.” He smiled. “Unfortunately, I must take my leave, but I’m sure I’ll see you again.”  
After giving another bow, Chapur walked away, disappearing into the darkness of the night. Haya and I continued walking to my room. As soon as I stepped inside, I flopped onto the bed and let out a sigh.  
“I’m so tired,” I mumbled into the pillow.  
“You should sleep,” Haya said, standing in the doorway. “I’ll be in the servant’s quarters if you need me.”  
“Oh no you don’t!” I turned to her. “You’re staying here tonight.”  
“A-Ai…” She stuttered, a shade of red tinting her cheeks. “You’re being awfully clingy tonight.”  
“I just…” I paused. “I don’t want to be alone right now. Please stay with me.”  
“Of course!” Haya nodded eagerly. “I’m more than happy to.”  
I scooted over as she climbed into bed beside me.  
“Sleep well, Haya,”I whispered.  
“You too, Ai,” she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

That morning, while Haya was still asleep, I got dressed and snuck out to the garden. I had seen it at night, but it was even more beautiful in the daylight. Although the garden was mostly green, the many flowers decorated it with all colours of the rainbow. I was surprised to see many different varieties of flora, even a camellia bush with brilliant red flowers. In the center of the garden sat a large pond, built out of grey stone bricks. I approached the pond and spotted a familiar kind of fish. A school of koi swam around in the pond. I sat at the water’s edge, mesmerised by the fish and reminded of home. I dipped my hand into the cool water, making a few of the koi swim up to inspect and nibble on my fingers. I hummed softly to myself as I swirled my hand in the water. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn’t hear them approach.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” a familiar voice called to me, breaking me from my thoughts. “Did you sleep well?”  
I turned to see Chapur giving me a friendly smile. Standing next to him was a less friendly-looking old man.He looked to be a noble, although his clothes looked dull, dressed in shades of pale green and yellow.  
“Your Highness,” the unfriendly man spoke up. “Even in the palace it’s dangerous to be out on your own. Where are your guards?”  
“I appreciate your concern,” I said. “But I am more than capable of defending myself.”  
“With all due respect,” he scoffed. “A fragile lady like yourself couldn’t-”  
“Need I repeat myself?” I cut him off, glaring at him. “Do not mistake me for a weakling. I said I am more than capable of defending myself.”  
I emphasised my statement by wrapping my hand around my katana blade tied to my waist, never breaking eye contact with the now scowling man.  
“My apologies, Your Highness,” Chapur broke the silence and stepped between us. “Although he overstepped his boundaries, the Prime Minister was concerned for your safety. He meant no disrespect.”  
I let go of my blade, tucking my hands into my sleeves.  
“I see,” I said calmly. “I appreciate the concern, but I am not to be mistaken for some fragile little girl.”  
I looked over Chapur’s shoulder, narrowing my eyes at the Prime Minister.  
“I understand.” Chapur bowed. “It won’t happen again.”  
“Chapur!” The Prime Minister snapped. “Stop flirting with that foreign princess! We have business to attend to!”  
Chapur frowned in annoyance, looking back at the Prime Minister, who was now walking away.  
“Excuse us.” He quickly bowed and followed after the Prime Minister.  
“‘That foreign princess’.” I thought as I scrunched up my nose at the ‘nickname’. “What an unpleasant man.”  
“Your Highness?” I saw Haya approach with a confused and concerned expression. “Are you alright? Who was that man?”  
“I’m fine, Haya.” I smiled. “That man was apparently the Prime Minister.”  
“He seems quite unpleasant,” she whispered.  
I hummed in agreement.

“Princess Ai! Lady Haya!” A cheerful voice called out to us. “Good morning!”  
I turned to see Kahir jogging over to us with a big smile. I couldn’t help but smile back at him.  
“Good morning, Kahir,” I replied.  
“Did you sleep well?” He asked. “How was your bath?”  
“I did.” I nodded. “The bath really helped. The soaps were lovely.”  
“We gather most of the ingredients from the garden.” Kahir gestured to the garden. “I see you’ve already taken a look.”  
“Yes, indeed.” I giggled. “I was drawn in by the camellias, considering they are a Japanese flower.”  
“Oh, I had no idea!” He looked surprised.  
“Yes.” I nodded. “In fact, I have a few shrubs in my own garden at home.”  
“If I had known that, I would’ve given you the camellia oils.” He laughed.  
"The oils you provided us were lovely," I said.  
"Anyway, we're about to have breakfast. Would you like to join us?" Kahir asked. "Lady Haya can come too, and there'll be no talk of marriage."  
"I am feeling a little peckish." I smiled. " Alright. I will come to breakfast."  
"Excellent!" Kahir’s eyes lit up and he grinned widely. "I will let the servants know we are ready."  
Before I could say anything, Kahir ran off. Haya and I looked at each other, and started making our way to the banquet hall.

When we stepped inside, we saw the table covered with many different dishes like bowls of various chopped fruit, barley bread with different jams, rice, and slices of fish, lamb and pork.  
“Oh!” The queen looked up from her plate with a gentle smile. “Good morning, Ai, and Haya. Did you sleep well?”  
“I did, thank you,” I said as I sat down next to Kahir, eyeing the different food.  
“I asked our cooks to make some Japanese food too,” Kahir smiled at me. “Like I said, I want you to feel as at-home and comfortable as possible.”  
“I really appreciate it,” I replied. “But I am curious as to the food you eat.”  
“Well, let me know what you want, and I’ll get it for you!” Kahir grinned.  
I pointed out what foods I wanted, getting a bit of everything. The family chatted idly with me while we ate.  
“Kahir told me you were in the garden this morning,” Queen Schehezarade piped up. “Is it to your liking?”  
“It reminds me of home.” I nodded.  
Are you...happy here, Ai?” She gave me a sad look. “Something seems to be bothering you.”  
“I…” I paused, unable to bring myself to tell her the truth. “I’m just a little homesick.”  
“It has only been a day,” The king said. “I’m sure you’ll settle in eventually.”  
“She’ll have to,” A familiar and unpleasant voice butted in from the doorway.  
We all turned to see the Prime Minister, standing there, scowling at me. By his side stood Chapur, with an indifferent and indecipherable expression. The Prime Minister bowed.  
“Preparations have been complete, Your Majesty,” He said. “The wedding planner has given a response. She said she’ll be available in 3 days.”  
Wedding planner? A wave of nausea washed over me. I quickly stood up.  
“I-I need to be alone for a bit,” I stuttered out, quickly leaving the room before anyone could speak.

I ran to the one place I felt at peace, hiding myself amongst the camellias before collapsing on the ground with hopeless sobs.  
“What is wrong with me?” I looked at my hands, my vision blurred by tears.  
“Your Highness, it’s only natural to feel scared.” A voice made me look up.  
Chapur had managed to find me. He still had the same expression on his face, only...softer.  
“I thought I’d find you here,” he said as he approached me. “You surprised us all when you ran off.”  
“Sorry, I…” I quickly wiped my eyes. “I wasn’t feeling well.”  
Chapur stood close to me. He towered over me, but I didn’t feel scared. He slowly moved a hand under my chin, coaxing me to look into his eyes. I could see my reflection in the pools of honey. I was a mess, eyes red with smudged makeup.  
“May I ask a question, Your Highness?” He asked me softly.  
I nodded silently, entranced.  
“What scares you so much?” He paused. “About marriage?”  
“W-well…” I quickly looked away. “It’s not so much marriage in and of itself I’m afraid of.”  
Chapur stayed silent, letting me continue.  
“Can you imagine your own family just shipping you off to a complete stranger?” I clenched my fists. “Not even getting to know their name or anything about them beforehand.”  
“I can only imagine,” he said.  
“I thought I’d be able to at least settle,” I continued, my voice shaking. “But all anyone wants to do is marry me off, without even considering how I feel!”  
“Have you spoken to anyone about how you feel?” Chapur asked, raising his eyebrows.  
My eyes widened, and I felt a blush creeping up my face. Fidgeting with my kimono sleeve, I smiled sheepishly and shook my head.  
He let out a small chuckle.  
“Perhaps you should talk with the prince,” he said with a smile. “He’s quite an understanding individual.”  
“Maybe...:” I agreed.  
“Ah, but first.” Chapur pulled out a purple handkerchief. “I can’t have you going with your makeup all smudged.”  
I let out a small gasp in realisation, touching my face.  
“May I?” He gestured to the handkerchief.  
I nodded.  
Chapur dipped the handkerchief into the pond, squeezing it out before gently wiping the makeup from my face. As the handkerchief moved to my lips I felt my heart start to race. After he finished, Chapur stood back and looked at my face as if admiring a painting.  
“Much better,” he said with a smile.  
“Th-thank you,” I stuttered shyly.  
Chapur smirked at me, as if he realised something, making me give him a confused look.  
“Are you feeling alright, Your Highness?” He asked with mock concern, placing a hand on my forehead before moving it down to my cheek. “Your face is all flushed.”  
My heart raced faster, my breathing began to shake.  
“I-I’m fine!” I quickly pulled away. “I should go talk to Prince Kahir now.”  
I quickly walked past Chapur, too embarrassed to look at him, making my way back to the banquet hall only to find Kahir outside.

“Princess Ai! There you are!” He ran over to me. “Are you okay? You just took off.”  
“I’m alright,” I replied. “I just…panicked.”  
He let out a quiet hum in agreement.  
“May I speak to you in private?” I asked.  
“Of course.” He nodded. “I know just the place where we won’t be bothered.”  
Kahir led me through the garden to a building. Inside was a small table and couch, surrounded by numerous shelves of different books from cookbooks to ancient tomes. Kahir gestured to the couch, offering a seat for me. He sat down beside me.  
“This is the Royal Library,” he explained. “I come here often when I want to clear my head.”  
“I see,” I replied. “It is quite peaceful.”  
“Indeed.” He agreed. “Now, what did you want to speak to me about?”  
“It’s about…” I looked away, ashamed.  
“The arranged marriage planned for us?” Kahir finished my sentence.  
I fidgeted with my dress, gripping it tightly. I tried to find the words, but my mind was blank. I focused on steadying my breathing so I wouldn’t pass out again.  
“I think I know what you want to say.” Kahir smiled reassuringly. “It’s okay. No matter what, I won’t be angry or judge you.”  
With Kahir’s warm smile, I finally managed to find the courage to speak.  
“I don’t want to marry someone I’m not in love with,” I said. “It frightens me.”  
He nodded silently.  
“Kahir, you are kind and caring.” I looked at him. “But, I just-”  
“No, it’s alright.” He cut me off. “I feel the same way. A loveless marriage isn’t something I want either.”  
“Kahir…”  
“You deserve a choice.” Kahir frowned. “And so do I.”  
“Thank you.” I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.  
“I will talk to my father about it tonight.” He gave me a hug. “Don’t worry about it for now, and just enjoy your stay.”


	6. Chapter 6

That night I couldn’t sleep. Although the marriage issue is being dealt with, another thing plagued my mind. I quietly grabbed my music box and climbed out of bed, careful to not wake Haya, putting on my robe and stepping outside. I went to the one place I felt at peace, the koi pond. I knelt down beside it with a small sigh, feeling the cool night air on my skin. I watched the koi swim around, dipping my hand in to let them nibble on my fingers. My other hand subconsciously grabbed onto the key around my neck. I took my hand out of the water and grabbed my music box, staring at it before putting in the key and winding it up. The familiar and somber melody filled my ears as I closed my eyes and listened.

“What a lovely melody,” a familiarly deep voice said behind me, making me spin around.  
“Oh! Chapur!” I let out a small giggle. “You startled me!”  
“My apologies, Your Highness.” He bowed before approaching me. “I was on my way to the Astrology Chamber when I heard a lovely music box melody.”  
“Ah, that explains why you’re out so late,” I said.  
“But it doesn’t explain why you are.” He sat beside me.  
“I...can’t sleep.” I smiled sheepishly.  
“Are you still worried about the marriage?” He asked.  
“Sort of,” I replied.  
“‘Sort of’?” He gave me a confused look. “Did you speak with the prince like I suggested?”  
“I did.” I nodded. “And he was very understanding, like you said.”  
“Then what is the issue?” He frowned.  
“My parents.” I sighed. “They are...very demanding when it comes to this marriage.”  
“I see.” Chapur nodded. “What will they do if they find out?”  
“Probably disown me and throw me to the streets.” I laughed sadly. “Maybe beat me beforehand.”  
“How cruel.” He sighed. “Have they harmed you before?”  
“They do it because they ‘love me’.” I nodded. “That’s what they tell me after a beating.”  
“That is awful,” He furrowed his brows. “It’s no wonder why you’re scared.”  
“I often ran to the garden for peace,” I said, looking at the koi pond. “The koi always calmed me down.”  
Chapur listened quietly.

“I had a pond like this at home.” I stared back at the pond, “I liked to watch the koi swim around and greet my hand in the water. It was my little escape.”  
“Maybe you see yourself in the koi.” He followed my gaze to the koi.  
“What do you mean?” I curiously looked up at him.  
“Well, koi are known for their persistence and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against them.” Chapur looked into my eyes. “It mirrors your own.”  
“But...” I turned away. “I’m a coward.”  
“If you were really a coward.” He let out a small chuckle. “I don’t think you would have stood up to the Prime Minister the way you did.”  
I laughed. It felt good after feeling anxiety and despair for so long. A cold breeze blew through the garden, making me shiver.  
“Did you really come out here without some sort of coat?” He sighed. “Silly girl.”  
“I-I didn’t think it would be so cold.” I hugged my arms.  
“Here.” Chapur unravelled the cloth wrapped around him, wrapping it around me. It was warm from his own body heat, and a sweet scent filled my nose.  
“Th-thank you.” I shyly accepted, hugging the fabric. “I often forget the desert is freezing at night.”  
“So, what will you do?” He asked.  
I looked at him, confused.  
“About your parents?” He raised an eyebrow at me.  
My heart sank. I turned my gaze back to the pond.  
“I don’t know,” I whispered. “What can I do?”  
“I could kill them for you.” He smirked. “Poison their wine.”  
“Chapur!” I scolded him. “That isn’t funny.”  
“Why not just…” Chapur paused for a moment, looking up at the sky. “Never return home?”  
“They’d start a war.” I shook my head.  
“Why would they start a war?” He asked. “By the sounds of it, they hate you.”  
“That may be.” I sighed. “But I’m still a political pawn to them.”  
“A pawn with a mind of her own?” He chuckled. “Not very useful.”  
“I guess.” I mumbled, pulling the cloth up to my nose.  
If anyone else had said it, I would have given them an earful. Coming from him, it stung.  
“I didn’t mean it like that,” Chapur said. “It was a compliment.”  
“How so?” I asked.  
“You’re a smart girl.” He smirked. “I’m sure you already know.”  
“Perhaps.” I looked at him. “But I want to hear you say it.”

Chapur fell silent for a moment.  
“You’re a strong woman.” He sighed. “You don’t allow anyone to control you.”  
“If that were the case, I wouldn’t be here.” I hugged my knees to my chest. “Fear controls me.”  
Chapur placed his hand to the side of my face, gently coaxing me to look at him.  
“You needn’t be so hard on yourself, Princess.” His eyes softened. “You are only human. Anyone would struggle in your position.”  
“Thank you…” I said quietly, unable to hold back my tears.  
His thumb moved over my cheek, wiping away the tear.  
“S-sorry.” I let out a small laugh as I moved away to wipe my face. “I have such a bad habit of crying all the time.”  
Chapur put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.  
“W-what are you doing?” I looked up at him.  
“Just relax.” He smiled.  
I sighed in defeat, resting my head on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

“Your Highness…” I felt someone gently shake my body.  
I opened my eyes to see Haya looking over me with a little smile. I was lying in bed, tucked under the blankets.  
Was last night a dream?  
“Mr. Chapur carried you in here last night,” Haya said. “Scared the life out of me. I thought something happened to you.”  
My eyes widened and my face grew hot. I looked away, embarrassed.  
“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Haya gave me a worried look.  
“Oh, no. He didn’t.” I shook my head. “We just talked last night, that’s all. I must have fallen asleep.”  
A smile grew across her face.  
“What?” I let out a nervous laugh. “What are you grinning about?”  
“I wonder if he feels the same way.” Haya giggled.  
“What?”  
“I can see it in your face,” She explained. “You get all red and jittery when talking about him.”  
“I-I do not!” I stuttered, making Haya laugh more.  
A knock at the door interrupted her teasing.  
“Princess Ai,” I heard Kahir call to me. “I’ve brought you some breakfast. May I come in?”  
Haya handed me my robe.  
“You may enter,” I said as I put it on.

The door slowly creaked open and Kahir stepped in carrying a tray of rice, pork and milk tea.  
“I remember you said yesterday that you wanted to try more of our food.” He set the tray on the bedside table. “And I figured you might want to eat in your room to avoid any more awkward...conversations.”  
“Thank you,” I replied.  
“Also,” Kahir continued. “I spoke to my father last night. It took a bit of convincing, but he agreed to call off the marriage.”  
“Thank you so much.” I smiled. “It’s like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.”  
“Me too,” he agreed. “So, when did you want to return home?”  
I felt my stomach churn at the thought. I knew my parents would hate me.  
“I…” I paused for a moment. “I would like to stay for a little bit longer, if that’s okay.”  
“Of course!” Kahir smiled. “You can stay for as long as you like.”  
“Thank you.” I let out a small sigh of relief.  
“As much as I’d like to stay and chat, I have some business to attend to.” He stood up. “I’ll talk to you at dinner.”  
Kahir quickly walked out of the room, leaving Haya and I alone.  
After eating breakfast, I had some idle chatter with Haya.  
“What do you want to do today?” She asked.  
“Another bath would be nice.” I smiled. “Maybe we’ll get the place to ourselves again.”  
“Shall I go get things ready?” She stood up. “I can check if the bathhouse is empty too.”  
“Yes, please.” I nodded. “I'll get ready here and wait for your return.”  
Haya bowed before quickly leaving the room. I climbed out of bed, putting on a simple, red yukata when I heard a knock at the door.

“Haya? Are you back already?” I called out.  
“No, it’s the Prime Minister,” the voice on the other side replied.  
I felt a sense of dread when I heard him. What could he possibly want?  
“You may enter,” I said as I quietly grabbed my sheathed katana.  
I watched as the door slowly creaked open and the always-scowling man stepped inside, closing the door behind him.  
“Good morning, Prime Minister.” I kept my gaze on him, clutching my katana close to me. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“Good morning, Your Highness,” he replied, taking slow, creeping steps towards me like a predator to its prey. “I have somewhat of an...important matter to speak with you about.”  
“And what would that be?” I instinctively stepped back.  
“Your arranged marriage with the prince,” he answered, his face growing darker.  
“You mean the one that’s called off?” I asked, holding back the smile tugging at my lips.  
“Precisely.” He suddenly stormed towards me.  
I attempted to draw my katana, but I was too slow and he managed to grab my wrist, pinning it against the wall. He roughly covered my mouth with his other hand as he drew close.  
“The prince is far too soft,” he said in a hushed, sinister tone. “If it were me, I would’ve made you mine on day one.”  
I attempted to struggle, but he was stronger than he looked.  
“You’re only a princess in your own country,” he continued, squeezing his hand tighter around my face. “You have no power over me or the Full Moon Kingdom.”  
I could only listen and stare, wide-eyed, at his almost crazed expression.  
“But you are a princess, regardless.” He growled. “So do. Your. Duty. Or else.”  
A terrifying smile creeped onto his face.  
“I’m sure your parents would be delighted to hear of your insolence,” he whispered before slowly letting me go and backing away.  
I stood frozen in place, unable to speak or move.  
“You needn’t give me an answer right away.” He went back to his calm persona. “I’ll let you think it over for a couple of days.”  
I watched him leave the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. I heard the door open again shortly after, but I didn’t bother lifting my head.  
“Your Highness!” I heard Haya rushing over to me. “Are you alright? What happened?”  
“H-Haya...I…” I could barely squeak any words out.  
“I saw the Prime Minister leave just now.” She frowned. “Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?”  
I tried to speak, but nothing came out of my mouth, so I simply shook my head. Haya helped me to my feet, holding me close.  
“The bathhouse is empty right now,” she said quietly. “Did you still want to go?”  
“Yeah…” I whispered.

Haya and I made our way to the bathhouse in silence. I wasn’t in the mood to talk, and Haya likely sensed that. The guards at the entrance bowed as we passed through. When we stepped inside, we saw a beautiful woman with long black hair enjoying the heat of the bath. She looked over at us with a gentle smile. It was Queen Scheherazade.  
“Y-Your Majesty! I’m so sorry!” I averted my eyes. “We thought the bathhouse was empty. We’ll leave you in peace.”  
“Don’t be silly!” Queen Scheherazade laughed. “We are all women here. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”  
I hesitated, unsure of how to reply.  
“Come! Join me.” She smiled. “The hot water will do you some good. You too, Haya.”  
“I don’t think I should-”  
“Of course you should. I see you working very hard for Ai, you need a break.” the queen cut Haya off. “And I’m sure Ai would appreciate having the familiar company.”  
After getting undressed, I climbed into the water, sinking down with a relaxed sigh with Haya following suit.  
“See? Isn’t it nice?” Queen Scheherazade looked over at me. “Being able to relax like this, and forget your troubles.”  
I forced a smile and nodded.  
“Your eyes betray your smile, Ai.” She sighed. “You don’t need to hide your pain from me. Tell me what troubles you, child.”  
“I…” I paused, thinking for a moment before finally speaking. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”  
“The Prime Minister visited her today,” Haya blurted out, giving me a guilty expression. “I’m sorry, Your Highness. I can’t keep this quiet.”  
“Haya-”  
“You never let anyone walk all over you,” she continued, cutting me off. “I don’t know what he said or did to you, but it was enough to frighten you.”  
“The Prime Minister?” Queen Scheherazade wore a concerned, almost fearful expression. “He’s still at it, I see.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“The Prime Minister is a predictable man,” she said. “I know he wants Kahir to marry a princess. Anything less isn’t allowed in his eyes. I think it’s safe to assume that’s what he talked to you about.”  
I nodded.  
“And judging how shaken you are, it was...less than polite.” She added, frowning.  
I nodded again.  
“I’m so sorry, Ai.” She sighed. “When I see him again, I will tell him a thing or two!”  
“Don’t!” I panicked. “Please.”  
“What in the world did he say to you?” Queen Scheherazade gave me a worried look.  
“I...can’t talk about it.” I shook my head, trying to hold back my tears.  
“Did he threaten you?” She asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
I didn’t answer. My face fell in my hands and I broke down sobbing.  
“Oh, Ai.” She gently patted my back. “You need to tell me what he said to you. I can’t help you if you won’t open up.”  
“I can’t…” I sobbed. “There’s no way around it. It’ll mean war.”  
“War?” Queen Scheherazade’s eyes widened. “Ai, what are you talking about?”  
“So that’s what has you so freaked out,” Haya said before turning to the queen. “Your Majesty, Ai’s parents are...not nice people.”  
“Her parents?” She asked. “What do they have to do with this?”  
I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.  
“He threatened to send a letter to my parents if I refused to marry Kahir,” I said in a shaky voice. “If they knew something like that, they could start a war.”  
“What?” Queen Scheherazade gasped. “They would go that far?”  
I nodded  
“They aren’t much different from the Prime Minister,” I continued. “The only difference being they actually have power.”  
“We’ll have to think about this carefully.” She sighed. “But I’m not going to force you into marriage, I can promise you that.”  
“Thank you.” I forced a smile. “But please be careful.”  
"Don't worry about me." She smiled back, putting a hand on my shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

After having dinner with Kahir and his parents, and having a casual conversation with them, everyone retired to bed. Haya passed out almost instantly while I lay awake, staring at the ceiling. I let out a defeated sigh, quietly climbing out of bed. I put on my dressing gown and crept outside to my favourite place.  
As I knelt down by the koi pond, I stared into the water at the fish happily swimming around.  
Were they happy? Or did they feel like prisoners too?  
I felt a sudden warmth envelope me as a blanket was draped over my shoulders.  
"If you keep wearing such thin clothes outside, you're bound to catch a cold." Chapur’s voice whispered behind me.  
"Thank you." I hugged the blanket close to me. "Though I don't mind the cold tonight."  
There was a long silence between us.  
"Chapur." I turned to him. "Did you tell the Prime Minister about my parents?"  
"I did not." He sat beside me, shaking his head. "Why do you ask?"  
"Nevermind." I sighed. "It's nothing."  
"What happened?" He frowned at me.  
I fell silent, looking away to the pond.  
"Tell me." His voice grew angrier. "What did he do?"  
"Your Highness." He took a deep breath, calming himself down and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Did he hurt you?"

I couldn’t hold back my tears anymore. I finally broke down and through my sobs, I told Chapur everything as he wrapped his arms around me. Even though he was focused on comforting me, I could tell he was furious.  
“To stoop so low to lay a hand on you,” he growled, hugging me tighter. “Pathetic.”  
I didn’t reply, just clung to him still in tears.  
“Shall I get rid of him, Your Highness?” He asked.  
I laughed through my tears, thinking it was a joke to cheer me up, then I looked at his face and saw he was completely serious. He looked into my eyes, waiting for an answer.  
“N-no, don’t,” I finally said, wiping my eyes. “I already spoke to the queen about it.”  
“Oh, but my method is so much faster and discreet.” He smirked. “No one would ever know.”  
“Just you being here is making me feel better.” I shook my head.  
“Me being here?” He asked me, raising his eyebrows.  
“W-well, you’ve been nothing but kind to me.” I stuttered. “Y-you always know what to say.”  
“I am glad.” I felt his hand on my shoulder slowly travel down to my waist, and the other gently touching my cheek, guiding me to look at him.  
I hesitantly leaned forward, as did Chapur. As I closed my eyes, I felt his lips gently touch my own. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity before we both slowly pulled away, staring into each other’s eyes. Seeing his smile made me snap out of my trance.  
“I-I’m sorry.” I looked away shyly. “I don’t know what came over me.”  
“You should go back to bed.” Chapur stood up, holding out his hand.  
“Y-yeah.” I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.  
“Goodnight, Your Highness.” He turned to walk away.  
“Wait!” I called out, making him turn around.  
I hesitated, but Chapur waited patiently for me to speak.  
“Can we meet again?” I asked. “Tomorrow night?”  
“As you wish, Your Highness.” He smiled and bowed.  
“Please,” I said. “Call me Ai.”  
“I look forward to seeing you again.” He nodded. “Ai.”  
After giving one final bow, Chapur turned and walked away, leaving me alone in the garden. I hugged the blanket close to me with a big smile before sneaking back to my room.

I stepped inside to see Haya sitting up and grinning at me.  
“He didn’t carry you back this time?” She asked cheekily.  
“Oh hush!” I hissed back jokingly, climbing into bed next to her.  
“You deserve him.” Haya sighed. “After everything you’ve been through.”  
I hummed in agreement, curling up in bed.  
“Ai, are you happy right now?” She asked after a moment of silence.  
“I…” I paused. “I don’t know.”  
“He makes you happy though,” she said.  
“He does.” I agreed. “But his kindness also hurts.”  
“Because you’re scared?” She asked.  
“Yeah.” I bit my lip in a feeble attempt to hold back my tears. “Scared that fate will tear us apart.”  
“I won’t let it happen!” Haya yelled, making me jump.  
I turned to look at her. She had this determination in her eyes I had never seen before.  
"Haya…"  
"I won't let the Prime Minister, or your parents, or anyone take away the happiness you deserve!" She yelled. "Even if it kills me."  
I stared in shock at Haya. Her brows were furrowed and her cheeks were puffed.  
“Thank you, Haya.” I wrapped my arms tightly around her.  
“You’ve already done so much for me, even when we were kids.” She put her arms around me. “Now it’s my turn.”  
“Just don’t get yourself into trouble,” I whispered. “I don’t want to lose you.”  
“I will be by your side always.” She smiled.


End file.
